Bewitched Part 1
by siri317
Summary: My first Smoon fic. Molly and Neflite...want to know more? Click here!


Bewitched a story based on the characters of Sailor Moon by siri_317 It was a glorious fall day and Serena (also known as Sailor Moon) and her friend Molly were walking home from a long shopping spree at the mall, one of the girls' favourite past times. THey had stopped at the ice cream store to get ice cream cones and now strolled lazily down the street, basking in the warm September sunshine. Molly snuck a glance at her perfectly content friend and sighed with jealousy. Sure, Serena was a klutz and got really bad marks in school but Molly wished vainly she could be like her. Oh, what she would give to have Serena's beautiful golden blonde hair, or her aquamarine eyes or her sparkling, bubbly personality. What was Molly compared to her? She felt plain, like she was Serena's sidekick. Serena was the leader, and Molly always had to walk in her shadow. Pangs of jealousy washed over Molly in a great tidal wave as the sun caught Serena's hair and made it shine brilliantly. Although Serena was her friend, Molly knew she wouldn't be able to stand another minute around her. "I have to go now, Serena, Mom said I should be home before five so I can do my homework," muttered Molly, casting her head down so Serena couldn't see the tears that were stinging her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks any second. "But I thought we were going to go to the Arcade!" exclaimed Serena in surprise. "Wouldn't you rather go there and talk with Andrew then do homework?" Molly put on her best fake smile and forced herself to look at Serena's gorgeous face, with her perfect pink rosebud lips and her large, doe-like eyes. "Yeah, but I really gotta go home now. Maybe I'll see you in school on tomorrow...see ya..." Molly turned away and walked off, leaving a very bewildered Serena looking after her. Molly crossed her arms over her chest and let the tears come, spilling down her cheeks and dripping into her mouth, tasting both salty and sweet at the same time. It's not fair, thought Molly, why does she have to get all the looks? Why is she the one that is liked by everybody? Why can't I be like that? For about an hour, Molly listlessly wandered the streets. The tears came and went, along with the minutes. She gazed into the store windows, not really looking at what was in there. Finally she arrived at the park, one of her favourite places where she could just be alone. Sighing at it's beauty, she walked down one of the many curving paths that entertwined throughout the park, surrounded by beautiful and exotic flowers, each one reminding Molly of how she could never be a be "flower" in society, like Serena was. From about a block away, Maxfield Stanton, otherwise known as Neflite, watched her through his expensive binoculars. His brow wrinkled in concern as he watched her, crying, her arms crossed protectively over her perfectly round breasts. He watched as she sat down on a park bench and decided to seize this moment, when she was the most vunerable, to talk to her and carry out his plan. He casually got out of his car, and made sure his Prada suit was perfect, then he sauntered over to wear she sat and sat down beside her. His arm tingled where her warm arm touched his. "What's wrong?" he asked her, posing as a concerned passerby, which, in a way, he really was. He was concerned about her. "Oh nothing," Molly wiped the tears from her eyes, realizing the fact that strngers were probably watching her cry and an attractive blush crept up her face. Maxfield Stanton/ Neflite felt his body tingle in response to the blush on her face, which was most becoming. He was so close, he could smell the sweet smell of her hair and he longed to reach out a stroke one of the auburn strands. Suddenly an image flashed through his mind, one of her flushed face beneath him, calling out his name, clinging to his sweating naked body, oh god.... he had to stop this lunacy. He cupped Molly's chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him, the expression on her face was first miserable and tear stained, then as she saw who it was she gasped. "Maxfield Stanton?" she breathed.


End file.
